Barcodes are ubiquitous elements appearing on many items to identify, track, or provide information. Barcode can be single-dimensional (1D), for example a UPC package code, or two-dimensional (2D), for example, a QR code. Barcode reader applications are well-known and well-deployed. Conventional barcode reader applications read a single code at one time as their purpose is to utilize the barcode to obtain information about an object.
What is missing from the art is the ability to recognize one, two or more barcodes captured in the same image or a frame in a video stream in real-time manner, and provide contextual interaction to a user, or a device, based on information obtained after decoding the one, two or more barcodes.